I Love You So Effing Much
by Charmzi
Summary: [Troyella] What can’t you understand! I love you! It’s that simple! ........ For xxliddle.girl.lucylouxx  smiles


**For** xxliddle.girl.lucylouxx **because I somehow helped her become a better writer :) And she inspired me to write it :)**

**(I can't believe I actually went through with this...!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I really hope **Matt Corby** wins Australian Idol;; he's so effing cute!!!! Oh, and he sings well too -blush-**

* * *

"What can't you understand?!" he screamed, aggravation dripping from every ragged breathe he took. The blue eyed boy with dusty blonde hair clad in simple low rise jeans and a white tee had truly lost the plot.

"I, I just can't Troy." The brunette genius whispered with her brown orbs for eyes focusing on the yellow and black patterned butterfly fluttering its wings as it hovered cautiously above the lavender plant.

"I love you! It's that simple! You aren't the timid girl who still gets nervous to sing in front of people, or the freaky genius girl who'd sulk once she gets a 'B' grading anymore! You're Gabriella Anne Montez, sexy woman who has no care in the world! You're the one I've fallen in love with." He stated, taking a miniscule, almost non-noticeable step forward. "You're beauty ceases to amaze me, flawless skin and gorgeous natural highlights; celebrities have nothing on you. And yet, you could out do the best of all actresses with your acting cover. I know, you know, _everyone else_ knows! I love you and you love me, but you still refuse to acknowledge those feelings…"

"I can't help it!" She screamed, frightening them both with her sudden outburst. "I'm everything but perfect, as you make me seem. My thighs are too chubby, I have a pimple scar just above my right eyebrow and my cheek bones are too high! My grades are falling as my crush on you increases! You, you are the only thing invading my mind…I can't think straight without wondering where you are, or, or, or what colour boxers you're wearing!" The both blushed profusely as Gabriella took deep, long breathes. "I love you because you're the only one to make me feel like a kid again! I can walk around in a Mickey Mouse top with pink shorts and you still treat me like an idol! You're the only one to break down my walls and let me be _me_!"

"It's because I care. You really don't know how much I love you, do you?" his voice dropped to a harmless whisper, so quiet that Gabriella resulted in stepping closer to him; a little over an arm's length away. "I, Troy Jackson Bolton, love Gabriella Anne Montez so _effing_ much that it hurts."

She was confused. Gabriella Montez had never seen this unspoken side of East High's basketball god, it was always get-up-and-go or resting; never an in-between. The two would flirt, touch, hold and speak to one another freely as the others around them would pressure them into officially becoming the desired 'it' couple but they remained pressured words, neither having a reason why, more than likely mere shyness.

"And I, Gabriella Montez love you Troy Bolton." She responded, taking a leap of faith and wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Gabriella gently pushed her glossy, plump lips onto his crimson, drier ones. Troy wrapped his arms securely around her tiny waist as he twisted hie head to the left and slowly, but surely, opened his mouth slightly. Together they participated in open mouth kisses, each one too scared to take the plunge by (as insignificant as it may sound) adding a little tongue. Together they pulled one another's bodies closer together to enclose the already non-existant space between them.

And there they were, two lost lovers kissing under the spring sunshine without a care in the world. But as soon as it had started, it was over. The pair, breathing heavily from kissing heatedly for such a long time, smiled at one another before Troy whispered to her softly, "You're a good kisser, much better than I dream of…"

She giggled softly before pecking his lips softly before returning in a soft whisper, "It's certain now, I love you so effing much…"

* * *

**Ok, it was pointless, short, messy with no real plot-line but I liked it! It was simply a sper of the moment idea but meh...I just hope that you'll review it now that you've read it -hint hint-**

**Lots of love to you!**

**.Charmzi.**


End file.
